Centennial Charmed
Centennial Charmed is the 100th overall episode of Charmed. Episode Guide Paige thinks she's found a way to get past Cole's protective shield, by using an invisibility potion to sneak into his apartment, jump in his body and blow him up from the inside. Leo doesn't like this idea, thinking it'll take the Power of Three to vanquish Cole for good. Paige succeeds in getting inside the apartment and blowing him up, but he reassembles and blows her out the window. She orbs to land in the bay. Piper is practicing for her pregnancy on a birthing ball with the help of her sisters, Leo and Eve (another gypsy from Ava's clan), even though she's adamant about having her baby in a hospital. Paige comes downstairs having overslept. Suddenly, she sneezes and briefly orbs out before orbing back in, having caught a cold the night before. She says she only did it to give Phoebe some peace, but Phoebe says she's completely over Cole. Piper isn't happy either; they agreed to go on a hiatus from fighting demons during her last trimester. Cole has decided to accept the Avatars' offer to join them but says that he needs to take care of something first. Michelle Branch is playing in P3, while the sisters, Leo, Darryl and Sheila are celebrating Darryl's promotion to lieutenant. The others think Paige is too sick to make it, but to everyone's surprise, Paige shows up. She tells Piper and Phoebe that she's thinking of getting her own place again; after being an only child for 25 years, she's used to doing things on her own. Cole becomes an Avatar but first, he wants to use his new powers to get Phoebe back. Believing that Paige is responsible for turning Phoebe against him, he wants to alter reality so that Piper and Phoebe never meet her. The Avatar claims changing one minor detail could have catastrophic results, but Cole won't hear of it. He starts chanting a spell which results in Reality Warping. Paige feels a sneeze coming on, and Piper and Phoebe hustle her to the office. Paige sneezes and orbs out at the exact moment Cole finishes casting his spell. She finds P3 an abandoned shambles. A vagrant is sleeping there and pulls a knife on her. Paige, unsuccessfully, tries to orb the knife out of his hand, but her powers don't exist in this alternate universe. She calls for Leo, who orbs in, but, initially, doesn't recognize her and Paige tells him that she is his charge. Leo tells her that P3 has been shut down for over a year, and is surprised that Paige knows about magic. Paige asks Leo to orb her to Piper, in hopes she can help sort it out. Leo orbs Paige to the junkyard where a Lazarus Demon is skulking about; suddenly, Piper shows up, wearing a provocative leather outfit. She freezes the Lazarus, then jumps down and unfreezes his head. Piper starts grilling the Lazarus about Shax. The Lazarus stonewalls, even when Piper blows off both of his arms. Paige is surprised--until Leo tells her that Shax was never vanquished in this reality. Piper blows up the Lazarus. Paige and Leo go to Piper, who doesn't recognize Paige either. Piper has been so obsessed with hunting down Shax and avenging Prue's death, that she's walked away from everything else--including P3, her Charmed life and her marriage to Leo. Paige tells her that she hasn't really vanquished the Lazarus--she knows the only way to keep them from resurrecting is to bury their remains in a cemetery. Just then, the Lazarus resurrects and throws a pipe at Piper, but Piper ducks away and blows him up again. Piper is surprised, but Paige tells her that she knows about them because they fought one together with Phoebe ("Marry-Go-Round"). She wants Leo to orb her to Phoebe, but Leo tells her that Phoebe is still in the manor and he isn't allowed there. Paige decides to head there herself. Cole is standing outside the manor, when the other Avatar arrives. He begs Cole to undo the spell. He informs Cole that he is not an Avatar here, and he doesn't have any of the powers he acquired from the Demonic Wasteland either, including his invincibility. Instead, he is Belthazor. Cole doesn't seem to mind; he tells the Avatar that he and Phoebe were at their best when he was still half-demon. Cole is the Source's personal representative in this reality. He is married to Phoebe, and they rule the Underworld from the manor. A crowd of demons have thrown him a surprise birthday party. One makes a remark about Cole's age and the Seer blasts him with a fireball. Phoebe comes downstairs in a slinky red dress and Cole compliments her -- raising Phoebe's suspicions. Cole tries to kiss her, but Phoebe pushes him away--and lets another demon kiss her hand right in front of Cole. The Seer assures Cole that all is well--and implies that she intends to have Phoebe killed, once their child is conceived. Paige runs into Phoebe in the kitchen and tells her of the changed reality. Phoebe calls for her bodyguard -- Darryl. Paige knocks Darryl out. Phoebe points a knife at Paige, but Paige tells Phoebe that in her reality, she's free of Cole. Darryl comes to and chases Paige out of the manor. She calls for Leo, who arrives just as Darryl opens fire on her a gain. Leo orbs Paige to the cemetery. Paige tells Leo that she recognized several demons that she and her sisters vanquished in their reality--meaning that many of the innocents they protected are dead too. Leo shows Paige a headstone with her name on it. He'd learned from the Elders that there was, indeed, supposed to be a fourth Halliwell sister--but they didn't find out about her, until the Source had her killed shortly after Prue's death. Piper joins them after burying the Lazarus; she's now convinced Paige was telling the truth. Cole remembers his experience in the original reality, much of it different from the altered reality. For instance, he's surprised that Darryl works for him. The Seer is puzzled by Cole's behavior, and reminds him that he originally wanted Darryl killed before Phoebe cast a spell on him and made him her bodyguard. Cole sees Phoebe heading upstairs with another demon. He blazes up in anger and is about to kill the demon, but the Seer stops him, telling him he and Phoebe have an open marriage and cheat on each other left and right. The Seer shows Cole one of his girlfriends in this reality, a blonde demon named Darla. Cole shoves Darla aside and storms upstairs. At the ruins of P3, Paige tells Piper and Leo about her reality. She mentions that Cole has become invincible. However, Leo points out that if Paige has assumed the life this reality's Paige would have led, Cole has assumed the life of this reality's Cole--meaning that he is Belthazor here. Paige realizes this means he isn't invincible in this reality, and they can vanquish him once and for all. She remembers the vanquishing potion required some of Belthazor's flesh, owing to his status as an upper-level demon. They head for the manor. At the manor, Cole bursts into the bedroom and finds Phoebe in bed with the demon. He vanquishes the demon with an energy ball and argues with Phoebe. Cole can't believe that Phoebe doesn't love him in this reality either, especially, given how fiercely they'd loved each other. Phoebe retorts that she gave up a lot as well--including her Charmed heritage--to be with Cole. She also tells him that she's still with him only to protect Piper. Phoebe leaves the room. Cole follows and runs into Piper, w ho blasts him into a wall. Leo and Paige orb in. While Cole is still shaken up from Piper's blast, Paige uses Piper's knife to cut a piece of Cole's flesh from his hand. Cole tries to hurl an energy ball, but Phoebe stops him. Leo orbs Paige and Piper away. Cole hits Phoebe and knocks her down. He orders his men to hunt down Piper, Paige and Leo. Phoebe realizes that Paige was telling the truth. Cole quickly realizes why Paige was after part of his flesh, and vows that if he dies, Phoebe will die with him. At the ruins of P3, Paige is making the vanquishing potion in a makeshift cauldron. Piper is impressed at Paige's abilities. Paige tells her that in her reality, Piper taught her all she knew about potion making. Piper, Paige and Leo slip into the manor and Phoebe warns them to leave. Cole shows up and blasts Piper, Paige and Leo with an Energy Ball. He, then, telekinetically draws the potion bottle towards him. Phoebe, at Paige's urging, grabs an unconscious Piper's hand as Paige takes her other hand. The chandelier shimmers and bathes the sisters in it's light. Cole throws another energy ball, but it bounces off the light. The Power of Three is restored, and so are Paige's powers. Paige orbs the potion to her hand. Just when Paige is about to throw it, Phoebe takes it out of her hand. Cole begs Phoebe not to kill him, but Phoebe throws the potion at Cole, vanquishing him. The rightful timeline is restored. Paige, however, is still orbing when she sneezes. She decides to stay in the manor for now. The sisters go to Cole's apartment and find it abandoned. Paige tells them what Cole has done, and that he's gone for good. Phoebe stares at a picture of her and Cole from a happier time, and thinks that their relationship simply wasn't meant to happen. The sisters head back into the elevator. Evils # Lazarus Demon # Handsome Demon # Cole Vanquishes # Piper blows up the Lazarus Demon and buries him in a cemetery. # Cole throws an Energy Ball at the Handsome Demon, vanquishing him. # After Paige retrieves the Belthazor vanquishing potion, alternate Phoebe uses it to finally vanquish Cole. Episode Stills 512a.jpg 512b.jpg 100th episode's party 01111.jpg 0330.jpg 0514.jpg 06654.jpg 13.jpg 12.jpg 10.jpg 08.jpg imagesCA6TREWN.jpg|The cake to celebrate the 100th episode of charmed Notes thumb|300px|right|Centennial Charmed WB Trailer * Cole is vanquished on his 118th birthday. * This episode is Julian McMahon's final episode appearing as a series regular. He reappears as a guest star in "The Seven Year Witch". Cole returns in the comics starting in "The All or Nothing". * This episode features a plot device commonly known as the "bad dream" phenomenon, which depicts the way things might have been if a key event had not taken place, altering things for the worse for one or more main characters. * Paige didn't have her active powers in Cole's alternate reality because in that reality, Paige never met her sisters. However, she still has her basic witch powers, since the vanquishing potion worked. She presumably also still possessed the power of Orbing, as she possessed this power since before meeting her sisters. * In this episode Piper is hunting a Lazarus demon, a kind of demon that first appeared in "Marry-Go-Round". * Debbi Morgan reprises her role as The Seer a final time, despite being vanquished at the end of the fourth season in "Womb Raider." * This is the first time we meet Darryl's wife Sheila. * Michelle Branch performs "Goodbye To You" at P3. She also performed the same song in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode Tabula Rasa. It is presumably a tribute to Julian. * When Paige meets Leo in P3, Leo says that "All hell is breaking loose out there!". This is a reference to the episode "All Hell Breaks Loose", the episode where Prue died. * This is the second episode featuring the Avatars. * Phoebe never saw Cole's final vanquish until Coop took her to see it in "Generation Hex." * This is the 100th episode of Charmed aired Glitches * Paige's headstone says "1975-2001," though she was actually born in 1977. Phoebe was born in 1975. * When Paige follows Phoebe into the kitchen, Phoebe's right earring is missing in the shots showing both sisters, but it is there in close-ups of Phoebe. Symbolism Piper # Piper has become a vengeful and bitter demon hunter, looking to avenge Prue by vanquishing Shax. Her surroundings and apparel as well as her attitude reflect this. # Her hair has changed from her usual style. She has strands of hair hanging to the sides, suggesting a state of disorder within her which is obvious considering what she's been through. # Piper is dressed in leather and black. This symbolizes that Piper has hardened herself to the world. It shows she's become tougher because she felt she needed to do so to cope. Making her tough on the outside just shows she's that much more broken on the inside. She doesn't want demons to know her weakness, so she hides this by dressing this way. (Notice how she wore leather shortly after Prue's death and how she will wear leather again as a Valkyrie, reflecting her confusion and anger for Leo). # Her surroundings are bleak and hellish, much like Piper's inner feelings. When the Lazarus Demon tells her to go to hell, she replies with "I'm already there", further reinforcing her feelings. Not only does she live in this hellish dimension, there's a hell within herself all because the loss of Prue and the lack of contact with Phoebe as well as Shax still being alive which is to much for her to bear. This is why she continues to search for Shax, even though she doesn't have the power to vanquish him by herself, she keeps looking for him regardless of her own safety, perhaps because she feels like she has no one left to care for her. # The fire around the lopsided cars and objects again represent the grim determination to seek revenge on Shax and the fury in Piper. # Only around Piper's location do the seemingly bad incidents occur. The manor and all general areas around it are fine; this furthers the idea that Piper suffered the most from Prue's death. She could choose to leave, but she stays as if she can't let go of what happened, unable to go until Shax is vanquished even when she knows that leaving will make her feel somewhat better. Phoebe # The huge fences around the manor symbolize how guarded and trapped Phoebe is, both literally and figuratively. # Phoebe doesn't seem to love Cole anymore. She satisfies herself with casual sex with random men and demons. She has guarded herself from love and is not as open as she once was, just like the manor, she is sealed off. # Phoebe is the only one clothed in bright colored clothes. Those around her all wear muted, dark colors. The fact that she wears red suggests a certain amount of promiscuity and passion which relates to her casualness regarding sex. Red dresses are generally associated with fallen and sinful women. This represents how she feels: sinful and remorseful of what has happened. # Much like Piper, Phoebe is broken inside but acts like she isn't or like she doesn't care. Her smoking, exclusively seen in this episode, is a prime example of this. # Phoebe is wearing tinted contact lenses. This change of appearance is obviously not meant to please Cole, since she hates him, or anyone else, since she's never needed to resort to such measures before. Psychologically, changing the appearance of her eyes can be interpreted as a wish to change what her eyes see: she hates her reality so much she wishes she didn't have to look at it. Also, the eyes are supposed to be windows to one's soul; Phoebe wishes to conceal the true nature of hers, and her feelings. P3 # The state of P3 is rather interesting to observe. It symbolized the Power of Three, the bond between Prue, Piper and Phoebe. the fact that the club has now fallen apart conveys that the bond between the sisters has also diminished. # Not only is Piper's and Phoebe's relationship with Prue represented here, but also their relationship between each other. They still care deeply for each other though they never talk again. Their bond has faded, much like P3 itself. Leo # Leo's clothing has changed just like Piper's. He wears dark, monotone colors. Wears a jacket, a sweater with a hood, etc. # Leo has a bit more facial hair than usual, showing he has become more rough (even a bit more aggressive) then he was before. This will also come back in the Season 6 premiere, where Evil Leo has a trimmed beard. Darryl # Darryl in this alternate reality is as much a prisoner as Phoebe. He's trapped in the manor, doing Cole's bidding, much like he's trapped in the magical world of the sisters in the real world. The Seer # The Seer' unusual outfit symbolizes the alternate reality Cole has created. Her outfit isn't her normal, dark red robes, but a more festive, soft toned colored dress with shoulders and back bare as well as cleavage. # The Seer kills a demon, however the Book says she only kills when she has to (Cole being offended by his age doesn't seem to be a "only when she has to" situation). This shows us that like the world, Piper, Leo, etc. the Seer as well has become much more aggressive, the nature of the alternate reality. International Titles *'French:' Centenaire (Centenarian) *'Czech:' Sté narozeniny (100th Birthday) *'Spanish (Spain):' Centenario de embrujadas *'Spanish (Latin America):' Centésimo cumpleaños *'German:' Happy Birthday, Cole Category:Episodes Category:Season 5